


Hands Entwined

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Console Room Sex, Drabble, F/M, Hands, NSFW, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose is distracted by the Doctor's sexy hands. The Doctor is distracted by Rose.





	Hands Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



> For a @dwsmutfest prompt on Tumblr: "hand"
> 
> 69 word drabble x 2 (his & her perspective)

She was distracted by his hand. Strong, deft, gentle.

She imagined it running over her body like it stroked fondly over the console.

When he slipped his fingers into the grating to tinker in the wiring, she fantasized about him slipping them into her wet heat.

He looked up, surprised, at her muffled groan.

Their eyes met and the air crackled.

He rushed to her and their hands entwined.

\-----------

He looked down at their interlaced fingers. 

Her hand so small in his. Soft, delicate, home.

He raised it to his lips, and spurred by the look in her eye, opened his mouth around a finger. 

Her eyelids may’ve fluttered, but her hand was sure in it’s quest.

He trembled with constrained passion until her touch set him free.

Frenzied. Consumed. Spent.

She cuddled into him, their hands entwined.


End file.
